ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dungy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Editable Codex! Thanks for your edit to the List of interviews done by Richard Garriott page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:16, 2009 December 5 Interviews Thanks for the interview links! But I fear the Softline link is busted and links to the guardian interview. Do you still have the link to it? I'd love to be able to read it. Thanks. -Fenyx4 18:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Fixed that. Sorry! Dungy 18:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! -Fenyx4 19:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ultima VI Characters Seeing that you write about Ultima VI characters, you don't have to upload the portraits, we already have them all ready here: http://ultima.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ultima_VI_Portraits Also I took the freedom to heavily adit the articles, as they were incomplete and lacking in style.--Tribun 17:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) How would you like me to change the style? I've been trying to keep them simple and matter of fact. I see you prefer using past-tense. Is there any other suggestions you would make? I didn't see those pictures there earlier. I'll start using them. Dungy 17:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just look at the changes I made, the text should be better readable now, with much extra information filled in. So try to get all the information, before writing. I also corrected the tense problem so that it now is identical to the other character articles. Present tense is for the short introduction, and everything that "happened" in the game is written in the past. --Tribun 17:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I personally find referring to the Avatar as he/she as terrible style, but I guess that has been decided upon by the wikia, so I can't rock the boat. Dungy 17:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Since the Avatar can be male or female, this is the only way that works.--Tribun 17:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't know. I've had a number of teachers tell me they despise he/she since it sounds like lawyer speak, and would prefer the use of 'he' when the gender is unspecified. I tend to agree with them, but hey, I won't rock the boat. :: OK, I tried making a new page with the advice you suggested. Comments? Recommendations? Dungy 20:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I strongly recommend NOT using he/she simply because it looks so awful. Just try to avoid using gender at all - there are plenty of ways to avoid using he or him when mentioning the Avatar, especially if it's just a simple tangential mention. --Warder Dragon 22:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed, this is what I think is the best solution. It's not difficult to completely circumvent the issue by structuring sentences the right way, it just takes a little more creativity. Better yet, it doesn't contradict any customs that might be in place at a given time. --Terilem 00:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Already big improvement. I made some adjustments to the Gwenneth article, but not as much as the other ones needed. You only need to go a little more into detail. If things are missing, I'll add them.--Tribun 21:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Admin Forum:Administrator - Just wanted to bring your attention to this in case it goes scrolling off the recent changes. It'd be nice to have everyone's input. Fenyx4 14:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The Character Portraits I noticed that the character portraits for Ultima VII that you upload are somewhat blurry and have pixelation issues. Maybe you should re-upload them as GIF-files to eliminate the pixelation (look how clean my uploads are).--Tribun 10:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Not a bad idea. What software are you using? I'm not really good at image editting, and that was about the best I could do. When I tried saving as .gif, I always lost even more graphic quality. (Dungy 14:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC)) I actually make snapshots of the portrait in Exult, copy it into my paint program (which is over 7 years old), cut out the rectangle with the portrait, remove the surrounding background by making it white and then export it as a GIF-file (important is the export, not just a "save as"). Does that help? --Tribun 14:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : What scalers are you using? I've been using a simple 2x scale. The original graphics were pretty grainy. The difference in our portraits may stem from that. If you're using HQ2X (forget the exact name), then that smooths out a lot of corners that were present in the original photos. (Dungy 14:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC)) : I use Super2xSal. --Tribun 14:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Using Exult Studio you can export the portraits directly from the game files in png format. I exported Rutherford and increased the size (using GIMP) and uploaded it for you guys to see; Rutherford.png. If the quality is good enough and it would save you guys time I could do this for all the portraits and put them all up as a zip file somewhere for you guys to pull from. -- Fenyx4 16:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm... do we want nicer looking scaled images, or images more truthful to the original? Your approach would definately save us time and effort. (Dungy 22:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC)) Ansikart and Anmanivas I <3 you Dungy. I've been meaning to change that forever but hadn't been to summon the willpower to start up a new U7 game to check it out and be sure you had the option to "slaughter them like lambs". :) -- Fenyx4 03:36, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Your duplicate pictures I noticed that yopu posted duplicate pictures from the pictures in the Book of Mystic Wisdom. Why did you do this, when you have the option of simply using the already existing pictures (which are exactly the same content)?--Tribun 23:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry about that. I looked, but couldn't find 'View' under either "Peer" or "View', so I didn't know what name to search for. What is the correct image name for the two files I uploaded, so I can delete my versions? There are so many images, that it can be troublesome finding the one you're looking for. (Dungy 23:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) Here a list of duplicate pictures, and where the original picture is found: Blink > Recall Peer > Wizard Eye Quickness > Mass Might Repel Undead > Smite Undead Maybe some more, I have to look. --Tribun 23:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Fixed all 4 of them and set the articles for deletion. (Dungy 00:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC)) Japanese Ultima stuff Over the next few days I'll be posting a lot of my Japanese Ultima stuff, and some North American stuff too. If you see something that interests you, and you want more detailed scans, or manual scans, or anything of the sort, just let me know. (Dungy 16:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) Ultima VII Cluebooks? I notice that you post pictures and stuff from the Ultima VII cluebooks. Try as hard as I want, I never managed to find them onlines as pdf-files. Do you actually do have them in paper form? I really envy you if you have, since that the last, BIG gap that I'm unable to close and I'm unable to systematically use the pictures in them. --Tribun 01:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I have all the Ultima cluebooks except Ultima III and Martian Dreams in paper form. I really want to scan the whole books and put together a PDF file of the hintbooks, since I know it's not available ANYWHERE, but especially my Balancing the Scales is still is really good condition, and I'd destroy the backbone scanning it. Dungy 02:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I also hate destroying a good book. So hopefully you can at least give us access to the illustrations (maybe you can upload them first and then we can decide what to use them for) and stuff that we were unable to cover. Oh, and a scan of the cover would be nice, as the current covers are rather poor (bad quality).--Tribun 02:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll do my best. I'll post as many good pictures as I can without causing too much damage. That's as man as I can get this evening, more to come. Half the pictures are right on the spine, and try as I might, it's darn near impossible to scan them properly. Dungy 02:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Good work! I found a use for all of them and updated the cover art for the SI cluebook (I corrected the gamma and color balance first).--Tribun 11:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ultima V: Lazarus Portraits Over the next little while I'm going to start uploading portraits for all of Ultima V: Lazarus. I've been autocropping them, but making sure to keep the height to 192 pixels. I've been leaving a black background because not all of the portraits have nice circles around the characters, so this way is more consistent. If everyone is happy with that, over the next little while I'll slowly be uploading photos. Dungy 18:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hiya, I noticed you adding the Lazarus template to everybody. Would you like FenyxBot to do that? Then we'd only have to come back and fill in missing data and/or change data that is different from the original Ultima 5. -- Fenyx4 12:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I would LOVE to have Fenyxbot do that! Dungy 12:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :What I'm going to do, I'll create new pages for the merchant NPCs that were missed, and I'll be adding original U5 photos to all the NPCs that don't have those either. When Fenyxbot adds the Lazarus infobox, is it possible to have that one first, since they really do make nicer main pictures that the boring U5 screenshots. Dungy 21:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup, I noticed you were putting the Lazarus ones first so I was doing the same. Sadly I was halfway done when my computer blue screened taking the regex I was making with it. *head -> desk* Hopefully I can get back to it today. -- Fenyx4 13:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Ambrose, Fenelon, and Kenneth don't appear to have a Lazarus pictures. Are they missing or do they not appear in Lazarus? (P.S. You passed me in edits! :) ) -- Fenyx4 19:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Kenneth is listed as SirKenneth, Ambrose as SirAmbrose, and Fenelon as well... he isn't there. He isn't on the Hawk's page either, which means he must have forgotten to post that image onto his website. *sigh* Anyone have Lazarus installed with a savegame in Minoc? I need someone to go hunting for Fenelon. Dungy 19:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank You You are like my grammatical fairy godmother. Blu3vib3 03:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hello. I saw your note on the wowwiki thread. Will you be using a wiki farm? Private server? I can be found here: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Timeshifter *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/User:Timeshifter --Timeshifter 12:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. It looks like many wikis are moving to private servers, and not wiki farms. --Timeshifter 15:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Normally I don't edit any pages on a wiki, but I saw the disaster that someone had made of the SI page, so I fired off an undo. But thank you for your welcome to the site, and for pointing me in the direction of the updated/current/new/whatever page. The layout of this wikia is mind-numbing. >< I'm glad the other one is way easier to navigate. Ultima updates Dungy, Thanks for pointing me to the new 'Codex' page. I see you moved over my comments/screenshots - thanks. I made an update to the U5 page since development on the Atari 8bit series was started but not finished. I added it to the new Codex site also - however I dont know how to upload screenshots so if you could pull over the 2 pictures I would appreciate it. Images and Main Page Wikia does not allow links to competitive wikis from the main pages of our wikis. During a transition period, such as a wiki forking or moving, we do allow links to discussion which may contain the new wiki URL, but even those are expected to be taken down after the community has had a reasonable amount of time to hear about the move. The wiki that remains should be free to grow and move on from the split. For whatever reason the link has escaped notice so far (and I see that it has been previously removed) it is not allowed; even a link to a discussion about moving is no longer appropriate. The wiki split a year ago; it is time for both wikis to move on and be independent. Please do not repost the announcement; it will be viewed as spam, and your account will be blocked. In terms of the images you have uploaded here, you will have to contact Wikia directly through about them. -- Wendy (talk) 01:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize, I was not aware all of your accounts were monitored. Dungy 02:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC)